Tattooed Temptation
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Mortal AU - Nico got drunk and got a horrible tattoo that he now wants covered up with something beautiful. The tattoo artist of his choice is Percy Jackson and Nico might just want a bit more than simply a tattoo from the guy... he wants to trace every single one of Percy's tattoo with his tongue, for starters. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Tattooed Temptation || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Tattooed Temptation – How a Tattoo Can Change Your Life

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, tattoos & piercings, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, body worship

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Octavian/Luke, Hades/Persephone (mentioned), Jason/Reyna (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Thalia Grace, Luke Castellan, Octavian Simmons

Godly Characters: Persephone, Demeter

Summary: Getting shit-face drunk on his best friend's bachelor party, Nico got a really bad tattoo. He goes to a tattoo artist that got recommended to him by the groom's big sister. Percy Jackson is far more than just a tattoo artist; he turns out to be Nico's dream.

 **Tattooed Temptation**

 _How a Tattoo Can Change Your Life_

Nico di Angelo was a responsible young man. He was working at his stepmother's flower-shop to help her out, diligent and a good son. He didn't do drugs and normally also didn't drink too much.

Normally being the keyword here.

And then his two best friends got hitched. Reyna and Jason had been with him since middle school and he loved both of them dearly. He had helped when they got together in high school. When they got engaged, he had been nearly as happy as the two of them. Jason's mother and stepfather were both big movie stars, so the wedding turned into kind of a big deal.

As in; it was a one-week-trip to Hawaii, kicking off with the bachelor party and the bachelorette party, both of course celebrated separately. Reyna and Jason honestly had fought about who got 'custody' over Nico for that party. In the end, Reyna won. Thankfully enough. Nico would rather watch hot guys strip than girls, what with him being gay and all. Another point she had made was that Jason got him as his best man so it was only fair if Reyna got him during the party.

Everyone got shit-faced drunk. At one part of the night – between naked bathing in the ocean, running away from the cops because that was kind of not legal at this part of the beach, going to a casino, enjoying some delicious strippers and eating really insanely good food; not necessarily in that order – they ended up at a tattoo parlor. Everyone either got a piercing or a tattoo.

When Nico woke the next day, he found out he had a tattoo on his back. A really, really bad one, but that happened when people were drunk and too dumb to look for a _serious_ and respectable business.

At least they all had a couple days to get rid of the massive hangover, get over the biggest pain of tattoos and piercings and get their acts together before the wedding. The wedding itself was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking and Nico had a wedding picture in his wallet now because he was 'a big dork'. But he didn't care; digital copies on his phone were one thing but a physical copy in his wallet was something real. And after all, he cherished his friends.

Now the wedding was over, the guests had left and Reyna and Jason stayed to spend their honeymoon on the islands, traveling to see more than just Honolulu. Nico returned to New York and came to the conclusion that he needed to do _something_ about that awful tattoo. A skull. But not even a good skull, no, a really ugly and badly done cartoon version of a skull. Jason's older sister Thalia was a godsend there. The punk already had a lot of tattoos and piercings and she gave Nico the number and address of the parlor she trusted, apparently owned by her best friend.

"Welcome to the Mischief Markers! Whatcha want today?"

Despite what eye-witnesses would later claim, Nico did not squeal high-pitched when he saw the tattoo artist for the first time. He was gorgeous and delicious. Not very tall and also not broad or muscular, but he had nicely defined upper arms. Upper arms decorated with colorful tattoo-sleeves with waves and different fishes. The fact that some color was sticking out of the v-neck of his sleeveless shirt indicated that more of his upper body than just his arms were covered in ink. He had the most mischievous smirk on his lips as he popped his blue gum and when his tongue darted out to roll the gum together again, Nico saw a silver stud at the tip of his tongue. There were three more piercings over his left eyebrow – but the interesting part was beneath his eyebrows, because those eyes were insanely impressive in their bluish-green color. His hair was shaved very short at the sides and the back, but kept longer in the center of his head, styled up and the tips of his pitch-black hair dyed a brilliant ocean-blue. He was the epitome of a rebellious bad boy and trouble-magnet. The kind of guy Nico's dad had always warned him about in high school. And he was gorgeous.

"Yo? Someone home?", asked the tattoo artist amused.

"Did you break another customer by flirting with him?", chided another voice.

"Oi! I didn't even get to the flirting!", complained the gorgeous guy. "He broke before!"

"I... uh. Spaced out. Sorry", grunted Nico as he got his act together.

"No problem", grinned the artist amused. "I'm Percy. I'll be serving you _whatever_ you want."

"This is a tattoo parlor, not a whorehouse, Jackson!", called the same voice from the back.

"Shut up and let me flirt with the cute customer, Luke", countered Percy loudly.

Briefly, Nico was questioning Thalia's sanity for claiming this to be her trusted tattoo parlor when the people in here were not just unprofessional but also apparently borderline insane. The tattoo artist turned back toward him with a cheeky grin in place.

"So, what's your name and what can I do for you?", asked Percy once more.

"Thalia told me you guys are the best...", drawled Nico slowly.

"Thals did?", grinned Percy pleased. "Well, if you got a closer look on her, you should know of our quality. We did some great pieces on her. That stag with the halo on her right shoulder? I did it."

Nico's eyebrows raised high in astonishment. He loved that one in particular. It was beautiful and very expressive, considering it was just some ink on skin, really.

"I'm Nico", backtracked Nico. "And I was at the wedding of Thalia's brother Jason. Where we got drunk and... I got a really fucking ugly tattoo and want to cover it with something awesome."

"Okay", nodded Percy slowly, curiously. "Thals mentioned the wedding and that the 'morons of the bachelorette party got tattoos, those dumbasses'. Some of them were already in. How about you show me yours and tell me what you had in mind as cover-up?"

Percy jumped off the table, the silver chains on his black loose pants jingling. Blushing a bit self-consciously, Nico grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head, back toward Percy. Percy winced like he just saw the most disfigured and hideous monster-creature ever.

"Oh that's bad. That's real bad. Haven't seen one that ugly in a while", muttered Percy.

"...Yeah. Thanks", huffed Nico embarrassed. "I wanted a skull. But I had a cool one in mind. So... I don't know. I wanted something like that, just in... epic? You know what I mean?"

Percy frowned as he got his tablet out and took a picture of Nico's whole back before zooming in and taking a couple more pictures. "Just a skull or can I go wild with some designs?"

"Wild?", echoed Nico skeptically.

"Yeah. Some more elaborate designs. Turning that awkwardly floating ugly skull into something cool", shrugged Percy thoughtful. "I already have a couple ideas, to be honest."

"Uh. Sure. I mean, I'll have that on my back for the rest of my life, it better be epic", nodded Nico.

"Great! So, give me your e-mail address and I'll send them to you when I'm done?", offered Percy.

"Sounds great. Thanks", agreed Nico as he scribbled down his address.

"It'll take a couple days or a week or so though", warned Percy.

"No problem. I can cover it with a shirt until it's fixed", grunted Nico with a look.

"What a shame", sighed Percy and shook his head. "Shouldn't cover up all that art."

"That sarcasm?", inquired Nico. "The tattoo is awful."

"Not talking about the tattoo", chimed Percy with a wink.

Nico blushed at that and stammered a little awkwardly. He had flirted before but never like this. Another guy had never come onto him that strongly. Normally he was the one doing the flirting! And then the cute tattoo artist was being all cheeky and mischievous and cute. Damn it.

/break\

A couple days later, when Nico returned home from work and collapsed flat in front of his laptop, he got an e-mail. The address read "percy at mischiefmarkers" so it was really not hard to guess who it was from. With the smallest smile – because he had to think of that flirtatious, hot tattoo artist – did he open the mail and then rolled onto his side so he could see better.

 _Hey there, cute customer! ;) Here's some designs for you. Tell me if any of them are good or if you want changes or if you have any own ideas/designs you'd like. Looking forward to hearing from you – Percy_

The small smile grew wider. Percy was a persistent flirt and Nico liked it. He clicked the first attachment and looked through them all. The first one was simple; really just the skull re-shaped and with added shades to not just make it more realistic but also to help fixing the wobbly outlines. It was already a 100% improvement of what Nico had on his back right now. The second one was a bit more elaborate. There were dark lilies and other funeral-typical flowers left and right of the skull, fanning out to Nico's shoulders, reduced in mass so that at the end it were just the tips of vines curling on his biceps. On the third one, there were two ravens – one on either side of the skull, both in profile and facing each other so their spread wings looked a bit as though they were the wings of the skull instead. The one after that was _it_ however – the skull wasn't a single skull anymore, Percy had added an entire death angel to it. A skeleton dressed in dark robes and with large, black wings that covered nearly his entire back. The skeleton was holding a beautifully detailed scythe. It was a real piece of art and looked absolutely amazing.

 _Hey gorgeous tattoo artist! Design number four is pretty much perfect. I want it. When can I get an appointment with you? - Nico_

/break\

So a large, elaborate tattoo like that one, with that many details – the feathers on the wings alone were giving Nico a headache when he thought about drawing them, much less putting them onto someone's skin – and color, because they had chosen a delicately dark blue for the robes of the death angel – would take more than one session. For now, Percy estimated three sessions, depending on 'how much of a wimp' Nico was. Nico took major offense in that and Percy's boss Luke came to whack Percy's head for it. The rest of that day's visit was spent going over the design and possible changes and making sure Nico was really-really sure he wanted this tattoo.

After the first session, Nico wasn't that sure anymore. Turned out he was a wimp.

But spending five hours just laying on his stomach and having Percy torture him like that with nothing else to do aside from talking to the tattoo artist was actually kind of fun. Aside from the pain, of course. No, Nico enjoyed talking to Percy. He enjoyed it a lot.

Percy enjoyed it just as much though. He found Nico to be very entertaining and cute. The entire first session, he kept asking Nico about Jason's wedding and how exactly the bachelorette party had ended up in a crappy tattoo parlor. It was fascinating to listen to Nico and he felt encouraged because not only did Nico not block his flirting, he also flirted back. Percy was looking forward to the next session and to slowly buttering him up to go on a date with Percy.

"Look who's all chipper again, Luke. Someone's favorite customer is coming today, right?"

Percy huffed and paused in his skipping and preparing for the next appointment so he could turn and glare at the redhead. Rachel Dare was one of his colleagues and one of his best friends. The readheaded tattoo artist sat curled together on a chair, pen in one hand and sketchbook on her lap. She made the most impressive designs Percy had ever seen in his entire life and all the ones on his own body had come from Rachel's pen. Huffing, Percy flipped her the bird.

"He's cute and fun to talk to. Sue me for enjoying myself", grumbled Percy.

"I think it's cute that Percy's trying to get laid", offered Luke helpfully.

He was the owner of the parlor and a bit of a big brother figure to Percy. Percy stuck his tongue out at the blonde who just walked up to him and ruffled his hair in a nearly painful manner.

"You little brat", chimed Luke with a cheerful smile.

"He's hot", whined Percy with a pout. "I mean, come on. I saw him shirtless. I like what I saw."

"He's also nice", offered Luke, earning a suspicious look from Percy. "What? He said he was on little Jay-Jay's wedding, so I investigated with Thals. She said that Nico and Jason have been best friends since middle school. Nico was one of the nerds, playing roleplay games about Greek gods and stuff like that. But he always stood up for his friends. Thals is actually friends with Nico's older sister Bianca, you know. The gorgeous Italian girl Thalia had been making out with last time we went to the bar together, when they got totally shit-face drunk?"

"Oh. That one. Mh, now that you say it, yeah, they do look a lot alike", nodded Percy thoughtful. "Aw, that means Nico is that 'dorky little pest of a brother' Bianca has been talking about."

"True sibling love, isn't it?", snickered Luke pleased.

"Wouldn't know about that. I adore Ty and he worships the ground I'm walking on", huffed Percy.

"Yeah, same here. Ella is my little princess", agreed Rachel with a frown.

"Oh, you two don't count. Yours are still in their adorable pre-school years; siblings are always cute in that stage", dismissed Luke playfully. "Anyway, according to Thalia, who has confirmation from both Jason and Bianca, Nico is a hundred percent gay. And he likes rebellious punks. Apparently, he's been dating Ethan for a while. Didn't know that. Asked E about it, he said it was because the relationship hadn't lasted too long. They spent more time fight for dominance than getting along, turned out Nico is as much a fan of submitting as E is; also known as not at all. Then he was dating some Alabaster guy. Wicked Wiccan boy with a side of sarcastic."

"Dominant type who likes sarcastic punks?", asked Percy with a predatory grin. "Wonderful."

"And you should cease the talking because here he comes", announced Rachel.

Moments later and the glass-door opened and Nico entered. Percy smiled brightly, waving him over.

"Hey there, Nico", grinned Percy pleased. "So good to see you. Lose the shirt."

"Normally, I take a guy out three times before stripping down on command", huffed Nico.

"Okay", nodded Percy pleased.

"...Huh?", grunted Nico confused while taking off his shirt.

"Well, quite obviously you just invited me to a minimum of three dates", stated Percy simply.

"...I did?", asked Nico dumbly as he sat down.

"Totally!", called Rachel out from close by. "I'm an ear-witness! You just agreed to three dates!"

Percy grinned happily and Nico blinked doubtfully until he smiled reluctantly. "Okay. If... If you actually want to go on a date with me, I would be a _moron_ to say no."

"You would?", asked Percy now a bit dumbly himself.

Nico raised one eyebrow, eyes trailing over Percy's body. "Absolutely. You're fucking gorgeous."

"Well, I actually hoped you'd end up fucking gorgeous", winked Percy playfully, but still blushing.

Nico sputtered before he laughed loudly. "Oh, I'd _love_ to."

Percy's blush darkened as he looked at Nico very pleased. Luke came from behind and clasped Percy's shoulder rather harshly. Percy went rigid and looked innocently over to his boss.

"Less innuendos. Less flirting. More tattooing", ordered Luke sternly. "You will wait with your dates until that tattoo of his is done. We never know how your dates end, so business first."

"Sure thing, boss man", sighed Percy with a pout.

Nico smiled as he watched Percy for another moment before he laid down for their torture session.

/break\

Nico couldn't wait for his last session today, because he had been plagued with horrible dreams ever since Percy had decided they'd have to go on 'at least' three dates. Awful dreams that left him panting and heaving and hard enough to cut a diamond.

He kept imagining what Percy would look like naked – how far did the tattoos reach? What kind of pictures were hidden beneath his clothes? How much skin was covered in ink? How did it _taste_? Nico dreamed of tasting every square-inch of skin, tracing every single tattoo with his tongue.

"...Uhm, hello? You in there, Nico?"

Shaking his head, Nico looked up, just to realize that he was already in the middle of the tattoo parlor. Percy stood in front of him, waving one hand while grinning amused at him.

"Sorry, distracted by my own thoughts, I guess", grinned Nico sheepishly.

"Yeah? What were you thinking about? You were _really_ distracted", asked Percy curiously.

As Percy led the way to their usual spot, Nico leaned over to whisper into his ear. "You."

"Uh... something... good?", asked Percy, unsure where this was going.

"Your tattoos, mainly", whispered Nico, resting a daring hand on Percy's lower back. "How far they reach. What kind of tattoos are hidden beneath your clothes."

"Ah. So you were picturing me naked", grinned Percy amused, nodding seriously. "Understandable train of thoughts. I _am_ pretty irresistible, aren't I?"

It was obvious that Percy was teasing, but Nico couldn't help and huff. "You have no idea."

That got a genuine blush from Percy, who threw him a sideways glance and a small smile. "You're a charmer, Mister di Angelo. I might just tell you about my personal favorite tattoo if you're going to be a brave boy today. Does that sound like a deal?"

Nico grinned amused and nodded.

/break\

Stupid, rotten deal. Dumbest thing he had ever agreed to. Idiot Nico. Stupid moronic Nico...

 _There's a picture of three horses right over my dick. A unicorn on the left, just peaking out to my hip-bone, a hippocampus on the right and between them a pegasus spreading his wings out to span from one hip-bone to the next. So... if you were imagining me with a happy-trail in your naughty little daydreams, I have to disappoint you. Gotta keep it clean-shaved to show off the tat._

And if that wasn't counterproductive, Nico didn't know what was. Now all Nico could think of was Percy's cock and those stupid horses and licking clean-shaved skin before giving Percy a blowjob and damn it... Nico was panting hard as he jacked off, thinking about the tattoo. He had done that for the past three days now. Frowning, Nico stared at the ceiling. Damn delicious tattoo artist...

Grabbing his phone, he scrolled down to _Delicious Tat Artist_ and dialed.

"Hello, cute now former customer", chimed Percy's chipper voice.

"...You have me saved as Cute Customer on your phone, don't you?", deadpanned Nico.

"Oh please, I saw you save my number as Delicious Tat Artist", snorted Percy teasingly. "So... there anything I can do for you? You sound kinda out of breath. Were you running?"

"...Nah, just masturbating", admitted Nico after a beat, because why not.

"Mh...", purred Percy curiously. "You should have called earlier then. Maybe I could have... helped. I'm told I have a very pleasant voice. So... you just called to tell me you were masturbating?"

"No", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes. "I was just thinking about you and figured I'd ask when you'd be free for the first of our at least three dates?"

"Aw, that would be so sweet, if you hadn't started with 'I was just masturbating'", pointed Percy out, sounding utterly amused. "But I'm gonna take that as a compliment. Mh, lemme check." There was rummaging and cussing on the other end before Percy came back on. "Next Friday?"

"I'm working til five", offered Nico with a frown. "When do you get off?"

"Generally during a shower", answered Percy in a chipper mood.

"...From work", clarified Nico, unable to suppress the amused grin.

"Four. Friday is my short day. So, how about you tell me where you work, I go get changed after work and come picking you up at five?", suggested Percy happily.

"Have you heard of _The Spring Flower Shop_?", asked Nico a little embarrassed. "It's... my stepmother's shop and I'm working there. It's actually not far from the tattoo parlor."

"Aw, that's so cute", cooed Percy teasingly. "Sure, I know the store. I always get the flowers for my mom there. I'll be there at five sharp. You better have some pretty flowers left over for me."

Nico smiled faintly and nodded. "Sounds perfect. I'm looking forward to Friday."

/break\

"He is happy. Why is he happy? He disturbs me when he's happy."

Percy huffed irritated and turned to glare at the one that didn't fit into the parlor. Luke's fiance Octavian Simmons. The blonde Brit was a pompous ass, always dressed in fancy suits with ties, hair combed neatly. He was some kind of lawyer and very _annoying_. Percy didn't like the prick and he loved teaming up with Thalia to bug the guy, but Luke loved him so there was that.

"He has a date", declared Luke amused.

Luke was sitting on top of the counter, legs apart so Octavian could stand between them, Luke's legs and arms around Octavian and chin resting on top of Octavian's normally neat hair. Percy snorted amused, because Luke was so damn adorable whenever he was with Octavian.

"A date? Who in their right mind would-", started Octavian just to choke a little when Luke's arms around his neck tightened. "Not want to go on a date with _such a good catch_?"

Luke grinned pleased and patted Octavian on the head. "His name is Nico and-"

"Oh my fucking gods, _you_ are the reason he keeps smiling like a dope?!", exclaimed Thalia.

Percy blushed beet-red. Thalia was Luke's best friend and she often hung out at the parlor when she didn't have anything else to do. Right now, she was hanging over Rachel's shoulder, planning her next tattoo. Soon, they'd run out of skin on Thalia's body.

"What am I missing here?", asked Rachel curiously.

"Well, when Nico first came here, he did say he was friends with Jason", offered Luke.

"Exactly", chimed Thalia with a mischievous grin. "I often run into him when visiting my baby bro and lately, he's always had that very dopey grin on his face and Jay said it's because of 'a dude'."

"I'm the... dude, I guess. I hope", admitted Percy red-cheeked. "He's way too cute though."

"So you're finally going on a date?", asked Thalia fondly. "Due time too. Jason has been whiny how his 'best bro' had a guy and didn't want to introduce him. He thinks Nico is ashamed of him."

"Aw, your little brother is so adorable", grinned Luke, winking. "If only he were gay."

"Excuse me", grunted Octavian pointedly.

"He'd make a cute addition to our relationship?", offered Luke mischievously.

"Please stop talking like that", requested Thalia and made a face. "That's my _brother_."

"As much fun as it is to have you guys joking around about my love-life, I do have a cute guy to pick up for our first date", declared Percy, strapping on his backpack. "See you!"

An hour later and he stood freshly showered and with what he considered his 'good clothes' in a pretty flower-shop. His good clothes consisted of black skinny-jeans that were not faded from age, as well as a dark-blue shirt without any kind of punny slogan on it.

"Percy! How nice to see you again. Are you getting flowers for your mother?"

Smiling politely, Percy turned toward the two owners of the shop – Demeter and her daughter Persephone. Persephone was a very sweet woman, a couple years younger than Percy's mother, while Demeter was very motherly and a young grandma type, in a way.

"You're such a good boy", sighed Demeter pleased. "Wish others were like you."

"Don't be mean, mother", chided Persephone. "Nico is very sweet now."

"Now. But he was impossible to endure as a teenager", sighed Demeter.

"Actually, I'm not here for flowers today. I'm here for Nico", interrupted Percy.

"Nico?", echoed Persephone and Demeter confused and surprised.

"Yeah", confirmed Percy a bit amused. "I'd like to order one Nico. Can I get a blue bow please?"

"Did you call, mamma?", asked Nico as he rounded the corner. "Oh. Percy. Hello."

Persephone and Demeter looked from Percy to Nico and back before smiling in understanding. Persephone took one of the bows they kept for the flower bouquets and put it on Nico's head.

"What do you think we should charge for one Nico, mother?", asked Persephone thoughtfully.

Frowning annoyed, Nico swatted the bow off and reached for a bouquet of blue-dyed roses before properly approaching Percy and pulling him in to kiss his cheek. "Buona sera, mia artista."

"Mh... he speaks Italian", purred Percy delighted, putting all his weight onto Nico in an over-the-top display of fainting. "You make me melt. I thought you just had the accent."

Chuckling, Nico rested a supportive hand on Percy's lower-back, pulling him closer to whisper to him. "I would love to make you melt beneath my hands, mia artista."

Smiling gently, Percy brought some distance between them to properly look Nico up and down. He wore a simple suit-jacket over a black button-down-shirt and with black dress-pants. Somehow, Percy felt way under-dressed, but damn did Nico look good.

"You clean up nice", appreciated Percy with a whistle.

"That explains why you brought an extra set of clothes to work today", hummed Persephone in realization. "You. Have. A. Date. I'm absolutely going to tell your father and Bianca!"

"No", groaned Nico and hid his face behind his hands. "Anything but that. The nagging will never stop. I beg of you, don't do that to me. Bianca is merciless."

"Off you go to your date. I will keep my daughter from nagging on you", sighed Demeter.

"Thank you, nonna", sighed Nico relieved before handing the roses to Percy. "For you, mia artista."

Percy blushed as he took the flowers. It had been a while since he last went on a proper official date and far longer since a guy had given him flowers. Smiling pleased, he pulled them close enough to sniff them, making an appreciative sound at their scent.

"Thanks. They're... gorgeous", smiled Percy gently.

"Just like you", replied Nico before offering his arm. "Now, may I take you out for dinner?"

Percy blinked doe-eyed before he reluctantly took the offered arm. This was so far out of his normal thing that it was basically a different world, really. Always the adventurous type, Percy found himself curious to see more of this different world so he took the offered arm.

"So... where are you taking me?", asked Percy as he was steered out of the shop.

"Far away from my family, for one", muttered Nico as he heard the encouraging comments from Demeter and Persephone calling after them. "It will be a surprise."

Percy nodded pleased, resting his cheek against Nico's shoulder. "I missed you. Have you missed me? Have... you been... _thinking_ about me?"

Nico sputtered at the way Percy said that. "No idea what you're talking about."

"Aw", pouted Percy before wiggling his eyebrows. "I was thinking about you a lot. Like... three times since we last saw each other. Been thinking about you... long and _hard_."

Nico's blush nearly made his face explode as he stared scandalized at Percy, but the darkness of his eyes betrayed the show. Grinning pleased, Percy leaned up to reach Nico's ear.

"Been thinking about the ink I put on you", whispered Percy softly. "Wanted to see it again. Wanted to map out your skin. See what tats would fit where on your body..."

"Please stop talking, or we'll have to cancel date-night and I would be forced to abduct you to my apartment and keep you there", requested Nico with a lustful look.

"Spoil-spot", sighed Percy with a pout. "What about you? What were you thinking about when you were thinking about me? Were you thinking about me in the past week? C'mon, tell me."

Nico's arm slipped from Percy's to reach around the artist's waist, fingers curling nearly possessively around Percy's hip. "Still mainly your tattoos. About... licking them. Tracing them with my tongue. Been trying to picture those three horses you told me about."

"Mh...", purred Percy in delight. "I'm looking forward to feeling your tongue on my tats."

Snorting amused, Nico continued to lead the way until they reached his favorite restaurant. The only one that really came close to original Italian cuisine, as far as Nico was concerned. The line was long and the people in the line were posh. Percy frowned and instinctively leaned closer to Nico. For a while, they just stood and waited together, talking lightly, mostly about the Grace-siblings and whatever they had in common. When the line was relatively short, Nico's phone rang.

"You stay and wait, I just... I have to take this", sighed Nico and turned away.

Percy watched him with wide eyes, feeling oddly stranded here among those people that were so not his people. He felt a bit like a little boy at the line of a grocery store when mom forgot an item and rushed to get it, leaving a poor little boy to wait alone and _really-really hope_ that the line wouldn't move until mom came back. Of course did the line move and of course was poor Percy left to stare at the disgusted looking penguin in front of him.

"I'm sorry, we have no free tables", said the man in an utterly fake Italian accent.

Percy looked dejected, because even he could see the free tables inside. Sometimes, he hated people. Always so prejudiced. Oh, he had visible tattoos and a weird hair-color and piercings, surely he was a street-rat or something. That was the moment Nico decided to return with an apologetic smile, grasping Percy by the hip and pulling him close enough to kiss his temple.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, mia artista", smiled Nico, half turning to the fake penguin. "My sister. Always very demanding. Well, why haven't they shown you our table yet?"

"M—Mister di Angelo! Such pleasure to have you as our guest once more! I did not realize this... person was with you!", exclaimed the penguin, suddenly in very high spirits.

Percy turned to stare at Nico doubtfully. Nico worked at a flower shop. Why in the world would the fancy act as though the king of Spain was in the house? Smiling at Percy, Nico motioned for him to follow the fancy fake Italian in front of them to their table. Percy blushed when Nico honest to the gods pulled his chair away for him like he was some pretty lady.

"You're a dork", complained Percy red-cheeked.

"And you like that about me", countered Nico pleased as they were handed the menus.

"Why did fancy throw such a fuss when he saw you?", asked Percy curiously.

"Ever heard of _di Angelo & Sons_? My father owns the biggest law-firm in the state. You could say our family has... money. I wanted to offer you something special tonight", replied Nico smoothly.

"...You said you work at a flower shop. I literally just picked you up at a flower shop", asked Percy with a slight frown. "If your family has money... how come you're working at a flower shop?"

"While in high school, father forced me to work at my stepmother's flower shop for some... bonding, because we didn't quite get along. I chose my path. I like working as a florist. I didn't want to become a lawyer like papà", explained Nico with a smile.

"Okay", nodded Percy amused, before he grinned. "That is seriously cute though."

"Kinda", agreed Nico with an amused half-grin. "I hope that doesn't... bother you?"

"Dunno", shrugged Percy and looked around. "This kind of place isn't really mine, so if you plan on bringing me to fancy places like this all the time, that'd... really not be my thing, you know?"

"I kind of figured", admitted Nico with a small smile. "And I promise it won't be a regular thing. I just wanted our first date... to be special. I tend to not flaunt the family fortune around like that though. I wouldn't be working at the flower shop if I'd have that mentality..."

"That's very sweet of you", smiled Percy, tilting his head. "And it's good to know we're on the same page then. So... How about you read me the menu? The whole thing, please."

Nico snorted as he started reading the Italian menu, even though the English explanation of the dishes was right below. Alas, the way Percy's pupils blew up and his eyelids lowered was very fascinating to watch, so Nico kept reading. And that basically set the tone for the rest of the date too. Shameless, borderline filthy flirting, good conversation and better company. Nico was pretty sure he was on cloud nine, really. He had never met anyone quite like Percy before and he couldn't wait for the second and third and countless more dates.

/break\

It took five dates before Nico _finally_ had his artista pinned beneath him on his bed. They had been to the movies and spent the entire time making out, leaving them desperate and horny, so Percy was more than eager to follow Nico home and allow the Italian to invite him to his bed.

"Gorgeous. Every single inch of you is gorgeous", whispered Nico.

The Italian was kneeling above Percy, taking in all of his artista's beautiful body. There were the three horses, crowning Percy's cock. The right tattoo sleeve seamlessly connected to a gorgeous underwater design on Percy's torso, with much detail and color. It was breathtaking. Percy grinned up at him and reached his left arm up, rolling onto his side to reveal a very impressive picture of the Medusa and the Minotaur from the myths. Nico blinked surprised.

"That one's different", whispered Nico curiously. "Tell me about your tattoos."

"Well, the horses because my grandparents had a range and since my mom grew up on the horse range, she... always loved horses and took me riding as a child. A lot", started Percy. "The ocean is because of my father. He owns a surf school on Kaua'i. The monsters are... symbolic? I had kind of a crappy childhood with a crappy stepfather and they're meant to remind me that everyone battles their own monsters and that if you keep surviving, you win."

Nico hummed softly. Percy had mentioned some things about his childhood. Not exactly what Nico wanted to remind Percy of during their first night together. To distract his boyfriend, Nico leaned down and kissed him deeply. Percy mewled into the kiss, arching his back and lazily laying his arms around Nico's neck to keep him close. Nico grinned into the kiss before breaking it. Percy eagerly bared his neck to Nico, urging him on to kiss it. Nico gladly obeyed. He kissed and nibbled along Percy's neck and to his collarbone where waves were clashing and a little merboy in Disney style that looked quite a lot like Percy was emerging from the sea that covered Percy's right torso. Nico placed a gentle kiss on merboy Percy's face, making the real Percy chuckle amused.

"Gorgeous", whispered Nico as he licked along the waves.

Percy groaned as that tongue started lapping at his tats. Teeth scratched over inked skin, kisses were placed all over the colorful pictures. Nico's hands traced Percy's arms and spread them, pinning his wrists to the bed. After thoroughly worshiping Percy's torso and leaving a trail of hickeys darkening the blue of the ocean tattoo, Nico moved along Percy's right arm, until he got to kiss every single fingertip of Percy's. Then, Nico moved over to Percy's left tattoo-sleeve, showering it as thoroughly with kisses and words of adoration, claiming how beautiful and gorgeous the tattoo artist was.

"Ni—ico", whined Percy, thrusting his hips up.

"Sh. No. Not done yet", growled Nico, pinning Percy by his shoulders. "You need to keep still, mia artista. There is still so much more art to be admired and enjoyed."

Gently, Nico rolled Percy a bit on his side, careful fingers tracing the monster tattoos. It felt wrong kissing them, but they definitely deserved acknowledgment. Placing a soft kiss right above that tattoo, Nico adjusted Percy to lay on his back once more. Finally, Nico got to pay attention to the three horses that he had pictured so often in his masturbating sessions. He licked broad, greedy stripes all over, scrapping skin raw with his teeth as he marked and teased. Once he was pleased by the markings he had left on the ink-marked skin, Nico finally paid attention to the hard, leaking cock in front of him. Percy made a strangled sound as Nico wrapped his cunning lips around the head and started deep-throating him. Those lips were going to haunt Percy for many nights to come. All Percy could do was moan and gasp while his boyfriend sucked him off. His moaning stuttered when Nico pushed a gentle finger into Percy's desperately clenching hole. The tattoo artist hadn't even noticed how his lover had lubed anything up. But there they were, slick fingers working his hole and even more slick fingers tracing his tattoos greedily, the pads of his fingers pressing down hard as though he was trying to leave some more bruises. Considering Percy was the one professionally marking skin, Nico was doing a pretty darn good job of it himself.

"C'mon, Nico, please, more", groaned Percy frustrated, bucking his hips up. "Ple—ease."

Nico found it utterly impossible to deny his beautiful artista. Especially when Percy was naked, flushed and begging for Nico to fuck him. Nico put more gusto into his oral work, teasing all the right spots until Percy came with the most wrecked little whimper. It was a beautiful sound that Nico wanted to hear every single night from here on out. Licking his lips pleased, Nico sat up and positioned himself at Percy's entrance. Percy was a panting puddle of pleasure already when Nico started fucking him. The sounds he made were absolutely endearing. Once again, Nico's hands came to trace Percy's tattoos, a nearly dreamy expression on Nico's face as he marveled at Percy's beauty, making the tattoo artist blush pleased at the attention. Percy enjoyed the aftermath of his orgasm with the sensation of Nico fucking him. Percy watched with hooded eyes how gorgeous Nico was above him, fucking him like this. The Italian didn't last long, too edged on from mapping out Percy's tats with his tongue already. Spending himself deep inside his lover, Nico bit down hard on Percy's neck to leave just one final mark on the perfect body beneath him.

"You know...", whispered Percy breathlessly as they curled together. "You seem really into painting skin too. I'll be teased to death at work tomorrow. You know how merciless they are."

"Well. You could always just... stay home tomorrow?", suggested Nico, grinning like an idiot as he wrapped his arms tightly around Percy's waist. "Stay here, at home, with me. Breakfast in bed, more fucking, a shower, maybe shower sex, some more worship of your beautiful body, perhaps another round of sex before lunch...? And lots and lots of cuddling?"

"You know, you could have really become a lawyer", drawled Percy teasingly. "You drive quite the hard bargain, Mister di Angelo. I might just be swayed to call in sick..."

"Might? What do I have to do to make that a 'definitely'?", asked Nico eagerly.

"Get me a pen and lay down on your back so I can map out your body", purred Percy, eyes dark.

Nico raised his eyebrows, slight grin on his lips. That might just be a deal he could agree to. Then again, he'd let Percy tattoo his entire body if it meant keeping Percy here with him...

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: This one goes to **Goddess of the Multiverses**. I dunno if you remember, but like... a year ago or so, I was in a writing slump and asked you for a random prompt. And somehow, I got deeper into the slump and the story kept laying around unfinished for ages. Now, I finally finished it :3  
_


End file.
